A fluid control valve may be used to regulate the temperature of an automotive device, such as an engine or transmission. Above a certain threshold, lubricating oil in the device may begin to burn, reducing the device's efficiency. Fluid control valves may be used to direct coolant for a particular device through the radiator, thereby reducing the temperature of the device.
The fluid control valve may be a mechanical valve that does not require electrical control signaling. Alternatively, the fluid control valve may be controlled by an electronic control unit (ECU) associated with the device being cooled. For example, the engine control module may control the fluid control valve for the engine coolant. In some cases, however, the device to be cooled may be far from the radiator, where the fluid control valve is likely to be located. In this case, wires may be connected from the device's ECU to the fluid control valve, such that the ECU may signal the valve to open and close. This approach adds complexity to the wiring of the system, and requires the ECU to be designed to control the fluid control valve.